Secrets
by TacoMonsterr
Summary: Alfred and Ciel began online chatting. They decided to have a double-date a a small-town British cafe. Little did they know, the other's life held many, many secrets. Will the mysteries be discovered before the bill comes?


So, my friend marystormshade and I had a brilliant idea.

"Let's make a fan-fic." She said.

"Who should we pair?" I asked.

"SEBxCIEL SEBxCIEL SEBxCIEL!"

"What if we do USUK?" I asked.

"SEBxCIEL."

"Alright. Double date it is." I combined.

Sex scene and Card scene idea by her. Everything else by me. Did you know I made this in two days?

You're welcome. You know you wanted this.

"Now Sebastian, be polite. I met this idiot off of the internet and he became my friend." Ciel scolds the taller man, taking his hand as they walk into the cafe.

"Will do, My Lord." Sebastian agrees half-heartedly, glancing - amused - at his employer.

"Look! There they are!" Ciel grins happily at the two gentlemen sitting. One has a sloppy dirty blonde bowl cut, large-but-endearing eyebrows, and electric green eyes. He looks a little tired, and a lot annoyed. The other is taller, well built, with golden hair parted to the side messily, and blue eyes, the color of the sky, covered by a pair of gold-rimmed glasses. When the two blondes, known to everyone as Arthur and Alfred, create eye-contact with Ciel, they both smile, the first relieved, the second excited.

"Hey you guys! Glad to finally meet you!" Alfred grins, trying to stand up in his seat. It doesn't really work because the table is a booth, he's seated on the inside, and he can't move the seats, causing him to awkwardly bump his legs against the table. He mutters an 'ouch' and sits back down. Ciel chuckles, knowing full well that this is a daily occurrence for the idiotic American.

"Idiot, you almost spilt our drinks!" Arthur exclaims at Alfred, his British accent rolling smoothly off the tip of his tongue. Ciel smiles, walking towards the table, pulling his date-slash-butler with him. They slide in smoothly, Ciel first, then Sebastian. Sebastian openly stares at Alfred.

"Well, it is certainly a pleasure, right Sebastian?" Ciel addresses his companion, who nods politely.

"Of course. I must say, this is definitely a... pleasure." He flashes a grin at Alfred, who blinks, ignorant. _What's this guy playing at?_ Alfred can't figure it out. _First, this 'Sebastian' guy keeps staring at me with his weird red eyes, and it's obvious that he dyes his hair black. No one's hair is ever that naturally dark, not even my best friend Kiku's. _Alfred immediately decides this peculiar man is strange. There is definitely something... Off about him. He glances for backup at his boyfriend, Arthur, but gets nothing, for Arthur is in deep conversation with Ciel.

"It seems you've become friends with Alfred over the internet, yes?" Arthur creates small talk easily. He barely pays any attention to the taller, dark-haired man, more interested in Ciel. He looked very young to be dating someone so much older than him, as Ciel looks to be only fourteen or fifteen, while Sebastian looks to be in his twenties. He has a dark shade of blue in his one visible eye; the other is covered by a patch. His black-brown hair is neat, yet tousled, most likely because of the wind.

"Why, of course! I can't get enough of YouTube!" Ciel exclaims, to which Arthur nods.

"I personally love that website. Best thing I've ever seen." Arthur agrees honestly. Alfred feels a slight sense of pride at the statement, though he won't mention why. Only Arthur would understand the feeling. After all, Arthur gets this prideful feeling when Alfred merely mentions Sherlock Holmes.

"So..." Alfred trails off, glancing at the strange man diagonal to him, leaving Ciel and Arthur to themselves. "Uh... Are your eyes real? Or are those... Contacts?" He asks.

"They are real. I was, ah, born like this. The hair's real too, I do not dye it." Sebastian answers. Alfred blinks, surprised. _How did he know I was wondering about the hair?_

"H-how did you...?" Alfred fumbles for his words. Sebastian simply smiles, sly and conniving.

"A 'magician' never reveals his secrets." Is all Sebastian says. Alfred's eyes widen, and he grins.

"Wow! So you're, like, a wizard, or something? That's so cool!" Alfred gushes, completely forgetting about the others strange aura. "Can you show me a few tricks?"

Sebastian is momentarily surprised, but doesn't reveal it. No one has ever really thought of his 'magic tricks' - as this man calls them - cool. He smiles.

"Well... I guess one or two wouldn't hurt." Sebastian considers. He lifts a gloved hand up, producing a deck of cards with a slight whirl of his wrist. Alfred's eyes glaze over, astounded.

"Wow!" Alfred whispers, like a little child who sees Christmas lights for the first time. "That was so awesome!"

"Here, Alfred. Pick a card." Sebastian offers. "Don't let me see it, okay?" Alfred nods eagerly, selecting one quickly, looking at it. An ace of clubs. "Now, put it back in the deck, anywhere you would like." Alfred quickly slides it in, excited and anxious for the outcome. Sebastian easily shuffles the cards, twirling and flipping the thick slices of paper through the air. Alfred makes small noises of awe, and finally, Sebastian stops showing off. He picks the top card up off of the deck.

"Is this your card?" Sebastian asks, enjoying the praise.

"...No..." Alfred is astounded. _After all of those cool tricks, he messed up!_ Sebastian feels something tighten up in his chest as he watches Alfred's face deflate, disappointed. Even though Sebastian knows the ending of this trick, he still feels... Sad, at seeing Alfred's dejected expression.

"D-don't worry. I'll get it right this time." Sebastian hurriedly says, pulling another card. "Is this it?" Unknown to Sebastian, Ciel glances at him, having never heard his butler – and boyfriend – stutter.

"No..." Alfred responds. This goes on a few more times, Alfred getting sadder and sadder, Sebastian becoming more agitated, not because of his fails, (The failures are staged; Alfred won't see it coming) but because of the fact that the mere expression of grief on Alfred's face is making him sad. He shouldn't be able to feel sadness. What is this? Arthur and Ciel have stopped conversing; this card game that divides them has become more interesting than simple small talk. In fact, everyone in their area has stopped talking; this side of the cafe is silent.

Finally, in a staged bit of irritation, Sebastian throws the cards into the air. Although they seem to fly everywhere, they all land in the same place: A nice neat pile in front of Sebastian, face down.

_Except one._ This one card is in front of Alfred, face down.

"Is that... Your card?" Sebastian asks hesitantly. _I have never second-guessed my powers, so why am I now? _Alfredshakily - depressed almost - picks up the card, looking at the symbols on the other side. His expression becomes slightly bewildered.

"Y-yes..." He shows the card to the others around him, turning pale. He finally turns back to Sebastian.

"That..." Alfred mutters. "That... Was amazing... How...?" He gives Sebastian back his card, his face becoming that of a little puppy. "Wow! That was so epic! I totally didn't see that coming!"

Completely relieved, Sebastian smiles, cracking his knuckles. "Takes some practice, but hey, I am one hell of a 'magician'." He glances at Ciel, who looks up at him. They both share a smile, before a waitress comes over.

"Can I get your guy's orders?"

"I would like a hamburger. All American, with fries and a Coke." Alfred immediately takes the lead, Arthur following after.

"I'll have some scones, and a cappuccino." The waitress nods and Arthurs order.

"I'll have scones as well, but with a strawberry milkshake, please." Ciel speaks, rubbing his eye patch.

"Alrighty, and for you?" She looks at Sebastian.

"Oh, well... I'm not very hungry at the moment; I'll just stick with my water." He refuses, and she nods.

"Awesome, I'll be back with your orders soon." She grins at them and walks away, excited at the idea of four ridiculously hot guys all sitting together.

"Now, where were we?" Arthur asks Ciel. Ciel smiles.

"You were about to ask me about my eye patch." Ciel answers and Arthur regains his train of thought.

"Ah, yes! I wanted to know; what material is it? It looks extravagant, much more than my own."

"Your own?" Ciel asks. "Both of your eyes are perfectly fine."

"Oh, well, I... I have an eye patch from my great-great grandfather. He was a pirate, back in the day. It's made of leather, to be durable. But yours looks a lot more expensive. It looks like velvet, but... _It's safer to ask than assume, right?"_ Arthur says, secretly asking to see if this young man knows that he knows about his... Companion. Sebastian is easily noted as different in Arthur's mind. _Although most would see him as a 'gothic', I can see the differences. Sebastian is wearing gloves. He's wearing dark shoes, and his eyes are red. I noted how Sebastian had said his red eyes were natural, and that his hair is as well. Sebastian didn't order any food. That's way too many strikes to be a coincidence._ He asks about Sebastian this way, to see if Ciel catches it.

He doesn't. "Why, yes. My patch is made of velvet, but only on the outer side. The inside is also leather. I had it personally made so it wouldn't cause a rash on the skin of my eye. Thank you for noticing." Arthur nods. _Maybe he doesn't know about Sebastian's origin,_ he thinks to himself. _Hopefully. To be affiliated with someone of that... Species... Such a terrible thing._

"Huh, well, better to be safe than sorry, I always say." Arthur comments. "So, what do you like to do?"

"Well, I run my family's business. My parents died when I was younger, and Sebastian worked for them. He works for me now. He's my... Butler, of sorts. He runs my home, and everything usually goes as planned with him in charge. I am usually caught up with work and shenanigans, so I don't really ever have much free time." Ciel explains.

"I understand. I never had parents, and the closest I've ever had to family are my friends and Alfred." Arthur mentions, squeezing Alfred's hand under the table, receiving a loving squeeze back. Arthur smiles. "Although, I have always secluded myself, so I usually work alone. I don't have very much free time either. My boss is an old killjoy. Been around too long. Honestly, she needs to die or something, so her son can take her place." He grins. Ciel laughs.

"Ugh, old people. Can't live with 'em..." Ciel quotes, but doesn't finish it. _Because frankly, I can live without them. _This time, it's Arthur who laughs.

"You know, you are very proper. I like that. You have this aristocratical humor about yourself, and it's a sight for sore eyes. I feel old for saying this, but our young people these days... Damn." Arthur comments. Ciel blinks, unsure of how to take this.

"Oh. Thank you, Arthur. I work hard to act as mature as I possibly can, especially since I have to run a business at my age. Besides," Ciel lowers his voice, "Sebastian isn't a fan of immaturity. With the exception of your companion there, anyways." Arthur looks at Alfred, who is laughing at the moment. _Sebastian must have said something funny._ Ciel looks at his date, who is grinning, amused. _He never does that. It seems the two of them are having more fun than us, _Ciel and Arthur think ruefully. _We want to have fun too._ And then they see it.

Sebastian puts his hand on Alfred's shoulder. Somehow, he reaches across the table and does this.

Alfred does nothing to stop this, nor does he move Sebastian's hand. They both begin laughing again, but more quietly, like a secret shared between both of them._ Like a secret between lovers._

Ciel and Arthur flush bright red in anger. They're dates don't notice. They look at each other.

"What do we do?" Ciel mouths to Arthur, who thinks for a moment. He then grins wickedly.

"Show them who's boss." He mouths back. Ciel blinks. Then smiles. And nods.

"And then, I said, _'who the hell do you think you are? My mom?'_" Alfred laughs, throwing out the punch line to the joke. Sebastian laughs. Usually, his laughs are polite. _Forced._ But this is actual laughter emitting from his vocal chords. It surprised him at first, but Alfred is very humorous, it's nearly impossible to not laugh at his jokes. He's adorable, to state plainly.

_Adorable._ Sebastian grins, standing up.

"If you excuse me, I need to go to the bathroom." He explains, and turns to leave.

"Wait! I need to go too, dude!" Alfred exclaims. _Perfect._

"Well, come on then." Sebastian invites happily. Arthur reluctantly gets out of his seat, and Alfred slides out behind him, standing up, allowing Arthur to take his seat once more. Alfred has more of an athletic build than Sebastian, but Sebastian's taller. Sebastian leads to the bathroom, Alfred following like a little dog. They both enter the stalled bathroom.

Alfred immediately takes a stall, to have privacy. He knows well that it is awkward standing at a urinal with someone else, and he wants to be gentlemanly, so he lets Sebastian take the urinals.

Unknown to Alfred, Sebastian also takes a stall, not knowing how to work a urinal. He's never eaten in public like this, so he has never used a urinal. Alfred is also the first one out, and is already washing his hands when Sebastian emerged. They take their time washing their hands, admiring each others' clothes.

Alfred wears something typical of an American. Faded jeans, red Converse, and a white t-shirt, covered by what seems to be a varsity jacket. Sebastian smiles at the thought of him being a high-school boy. Sebastian himself wears something darker. His black jeans are neat and ironed. He's wearing black slip-on's; his white button down is rolled up to his elbows. He wears typical black gloves.

"Why do you wear gloves?" Alfred asks absent-mindedly.

"It's the way I was raised. To be polite, I wear gloves in public." Sebastian replies.

"Oh, that's so-" Alfred starts, but stops himself. He isn't supposed to know that wearing gloves in public to be polite was so eighteen-hundreds. _Then again, neither is Sebastian._ He decides to let it drop; convincing himself that Sebastian's parents must have just been really old-school.

"That's so what, Alfred?" Sebastian asks, silently daring Alfred to finish the sentence. Sebastian knows what Alfred wanted to say, and Sebastian knows that if Alfred finishes the sentence the way he intended to, he would have no reason not to kill him. Sebastian was wrong; He_ is_ hungry at the moment. Just not for anything they have to serve here.

_No, wait. That's wrong. I don't want to 'kill' Alfred. I don't want to hurt the poor boy. But I am hungry for him. Just… not in the usual way I want someone._

Sebastian tugs his gloves back on and absentmindedly smirks at Alfred's reflection in the mirror. Alfred notices this and looks up in confusion and interest. "What's up, Sebastian?" He asks completely oblivious to Sebastian's growing hunger and desire for him. Sebastian looks into Alfred's blue eyes and very slowly, licks his lower lip as he allows his canine's to show in the glint of the light. Alfred's eyes widen as he seems to freeze in place by some unnamable force.

"W-What-" Alfred is cut off by Sebastian's fingers as they rest delicately on his lips.

"Nothing extremely new, Alfred. I simply find myself working up quite the appetite." Sebastian said, his eyes closing briefly as his face takes on a saintly look, before returning once more to Alfred's confused and blushing face.

Slowly Sebastian's gloved index finger pushes itself past the barrier of Alfred's lips, before another finger joins the invasion. Alfred pulls back, face a furious red as he splutters something half understandable. Sebastian ignores this as he grabs the man's wrist, twisting Alfred around so the blondes back meets with his chest.

Alfred begins to protest but cuts himself off with an extremely audible moan.

Sebastian chuckles darkly. His hand moves once more against the edge of Alfred's jeans, unbuttoning them, in his onslaught of stimulation. Alfred bites his lip in an attempt to keep down the squeal of arousal that threatens to rise as Sebastian's hand slips into his boxers.

Alfred's knees feel weak from the mere touch of Sebastian, not to mention the shame and embarrassment that courses through his entire being at being turned on so easily. Sebastian leads the man to the ground as he positions himself between his legs. "Do try to hold still," Sebastian chides gently as his left hand is placed onto Alfred's chest, holding him down firmly while his right hand pulls the jeans along with the boxers down to the boys' knees.

Alfred gasps at the feel of the cool air against his throbbing shaft. Sebastian moves in quickly, placing his mouth around the man's cock and allowing his tongue to swirl gently. Alfred grasps Sebastian's hair and attempts to pull the man's head away from his pelvic area. "Se-Sebastian... Stop!" He tries – and fails – to say as he pulls harder. However this only causes Sebastian to bite down roughly, making Alfred throw his head back in a masochistic form of ecstasy. Sebastian smiles against the soft skin of Alfred's cock as he begins to slowly bob his head, careful to go as slow as possible.

Alfred clenches Sebastian's hair, and pulls it in a fit of frustration to make him move faster, but Sebastian will have none of that. He gripped the man's hands and pins them to the side as his mouth continues its ministrations. Alfred shudders violently as he feels the pressure within himself build up past the breaking point. Although this feels wonderful, much more than anything Arthur might do for him, he is still entirely embarrassed and incredulous. He feels a slight twinge of awe, but it's not the same type of awe from the earlier card tricks. Sebastian pulls back, pressing his fingers to the tip of Alfred's cock as a white milky substance releases itself onto his hand.

"Well that was fast." Sebastian notes teasingly.

Alfred huffs as his face becomes red once more. "Fuck you." What Alfred didn't expect was Sebastian's reply as he leaned in and placed a light kiss on the man's lips.

"No, I'm afraid I'm the one that will be doing the fucking."

With an inhuman strength Sebastian flips Alfred over, pushing the man's face into the marble-tiled floor of the bathroom. Alfred's glasses clatter to the ground.

Sebastian tears the glove on his right hand off quickly, and he pushes the pads of his fingers gently to Alfred's opening. He's slightly satisfied with the panic of the man beneath him as he attempts to crawl out from under his hold.

"Th-the door!" Alfred mutters as Sebastian's index and middle finger push into him, slowly turning about within the encased heat of Alfred's body. He then spreads his fingers as he pushes them apart and together, his nails raking against Alfred's inside. Alfred squirms and twitches. Sebastian leans his chest against Alfred's back and placed his lips at the rim of the others neck.

"As long as you don't make too much noise, there won't be a problem." As he says this Sebastian removes his fingers from Alfred and leans back. Just in case, though, he locks the door without moving from the ground. He unbuttons his now wrinkled jeans and pulls the zipper down, releasing his rather large endowments. He once again leans against Alfred's back.

"Try not to scream."

That is the only warning Sebastian gives before he slams into Alfred, barely containing his enjoyment at finding that the man is a virgin.

Alfred bites into his own shoulder, nearly drawing blood as he fights back the urge to cry. _Heroes don't cry._

Sebastian thrusts into Alfred at a moderate pace, releasing a miniscule amount of moans, although he tells himself not to do that too often. He is slightly disappointed that they are forced to muffle the erotic and alluring sounds that come from Alfred's mouth, for they are absolute music to his ears.

Alfred groans as a new puddle of white forms on the floor. Sebastian grasps Alfred's hair and pulls his head back, so as to gain access to the man's neck. As he bites down on the man's collarbone, he spreads Alfred's legs apart a bit more, and found that it was easier to reach Alfred's pleasure spot from such a position. However, Sebastian himself felt a powerful and animalistic heat rise to his groin as he suddenly starts pounding into Alfred at an erratic pace, almost there.

After a moment Sebastian stops and allows himself to rest on Alfred's back as he pulls out his used shaft. Buttoning up his pants, he stands, and moves to the sink to rewash his hands.

"Wh…" Alfred tries to speak, but his voice has been used. He shudders. _How… Why… Why did this happen? How did he let this happen? Why did he enjoy it? It hurt… But in a good way._

"Now Alfred, you must hurry and clean yourself up. We cannot keep our dates waiting, can we?" Sebastian smiles. Alfred, for someone who rarely thinks of large words, spurts out a few mentally. _Sadist, masochist, and, irrevocably, erogenous._ His face heats quickly, and he tries to move, but feels a slight soreness in his ass.

"You ass…" Alfred spits. _Damn, this is going to hurt tomorrow._ Alfred wishes to wallow in shame and misery, but Sebastian's right. There's no time. Arthur and Ciel are most likely worried sick.

"Actually, it's more like 'Your ass'. It might hurt for a while. Not to mention the fact that it will need a decent scrubbing tonight." Alfred rises, but sways a little. He steadies himself, and quickly pulls up his pants and briefs. _Damn this. Damn it, damn it, damn it. Damn him._

"Too late, I'm already damned." Sebastian comments suavely. Alfred blinks.

"One day, you fucker. You'll have to explain your magic to me." Alfred orders.

"One day indeed, Alfred. The day you die." And with that, Sebastian leaves the bathroom. He heads towards the table to find Arthur and Ciel in deep conversation. But something has changed. Both of them seem… _Energetic. Happy_. Ciel has moved over onto Arthur's side of the table, and both of them are chattering. Their drinks have arrived, and Ciel drinks his slowly. When his lips disconnect from the straw, there's a thin string of saliva connected from the tip of the straw to Ciel's lower lip. A wave of desire flushes over Sebastian, and he swallows. He moves to gently sweep in and wipe it off of his boyfriends face, already pulling out a handkerchief…

Until Arthur wipes it away.

_With his thumb._

Sebastian comes to a halt. _Oh._ Rage and confusion surge over Sebastian, along with jealousy. He's going to kill the fellow Brit. He raises his left hand, about to use his 'magic' to end the puny males' life. But then he stops and thinks. _I just did the same thing to his date. I guess we're all just cheating on each other, then? How unorthodox._ Sebastian lowers the hand, and thinks more. Finally, he comes to a decision.

_ Fine. We'll play that way._

Sebastian slides into the opposite side of his date and Arthur easily. They both look at him.

"We thought one of you fell in. Where's Alfred?" Arthur asks immediately. Sebastian shrugs.

"He fell in." Sebastian and Ciel smile. Arthur chuckles.

"Well, as long as he's getting taken care of, we have no problem." Arthur replies. Arthur sees Alfred emerge from the restroom, hair disheveled and face flushed. His eyes dart around nervously, before finally beginning to walk over. His walking is a little peculiar. It looks as though it is a mix of waddling and limping. _Did he actually fall in? No… That's not the reason. _Arthur quickly pieces together what happened, looking back at Sebastian. Sebastian catches Arthur's eye, and smiles, unconcerned. He knows he could take 'Eyebrows' any day.

"So, did you actually fall in like Sebastian says, Alfred?" Ciel comments when Alfred sits down next to Sebastian.

"Uh, yeah. Sort of." Alfred agrees, blushing. He becomes fully enveloped in cleaning his glasses on his shirt, blocking out any other conversation starters. Ciel and Sebastian, who have moved to be sitting across from each other, begin talking about business matters, leaving Arthur and Alfred to themselves. Once Alfred has completely polished off his glasses, he becomes fully intrigued by his large soda, and slurps gratefully, quickly becoming ravenous.

"Alfred, are you alright? You seem troubled." Arthur asks, worriedly putting a hand on Alfred's. Alfred chokes, coughing violently. Once his throat is cleared, he grins weakly at Arthur.

"Never been better." He wheezes out. _God, I'm hopeless, _Alfred smacks himself mentally.

"M'kay, so I have your orders. The cheeseburger?" The waitress appears out of nowhere, holding the food.

"Right here, Ma'am." Alfred interjects happily, nearly starving. She sets it down in front of him, and his eyes start shining. Alfred can see all of the grease seeping onto the meat and buns, the lettuce and tomato delicately placed beside the pickles. All topped off with three dollops of red, white, and yellow. Alfred nearly begins drooling at the mere sight of the fries, salted to perfection. He could smell the delectable patty a mile away. He doesn't even wait for the others to get their meals (Or appetizers. Scones aren't very much.) Before digging into his food.

"Now, two sets of scones?" The waitress addresses. Ciel and Arthur both raise their hands slightly, enough to be noticed. They both get their meals and politely begin eating.

"Are you sure you do not wish for anything?" The waitress asks Sebastian, who politely considers.

"Actually, I'll have what he's having." Sebastian says, while gesturing to Alfred. Ciel is surprised. He has never witnessed Sebastian eat anything. He thought someone like him couldn't eat anything. Arthur is also surprised. He thought someone like Sebastian couldn't eat anything. _Maybe I was wrong, and he is just some emotional teenager,_ Arthur thinks to himself.

But out of everyone, Alfred is the most surprised. Visibly, anyways. He begins choking on the large bite of cheeseburger he took, and is flailing everywhere. Immediately up to help, Sebastian turns Alfred, and squeezes his stomach, displaying a perfect Heimlich maneuver. Alfred is struggling against Sebastian, and eventually swallows his bitten portion of sandwich. They're both huffing, and panting. When they both sit back into their usual spots, Arthur, Ciel, and the waitress are all staring at both of them. Sebastian nods to the waitress, not paying attention to Alfred's scarlet face. He smiles at Ciel, whose jaw has dropped throughout the entire situation. America silently continues to eat, blushing madly.

_Hah, take that,_ Sebastian thinks darkly, eyeing both Arthur and Ciel. They both look at each other, and shrug.

"Remember what I told you earlier, okay? Follow my lead." Arthur writes on his napkin to Ciel, and shows it to him. Ciel looks down, and nods, pretending to giggle as if it said something humorous. Sebastian notices this, becoming slightly agitated. Alfred, thankfully, is too busy eating to care.

"So, Ciel, what flavor are your scones?" Arthur asks delicately.

"They're strawberry. Yours?" Ciel replies.

"Mine are blueberry. Very delicious."

"Could I… Have a taste?" Ciel puts on a puppy-dog look. Arthur smiles. Sebastian and Alfred – who finished his food - watch the display in front of them. Unlike Sebastian, though, Alfred has no idea what's going on, and begins seething in jealousy. Arthur lifts up one scone, and brings it to Ciel's lips, who slowly - deliberately - takes a bite. Sebastian and Alfred are nearly growling. Some of the pastry crumbles on Ciel's pale cheeks and chin, to which Arthur clicks his tongue to, amused.

"Here, I'll get that." Arthur quietly mutters, reaching for his napkin and rubbing it softly, slowly, over Ciel's lower face. The two of them are in kissing reach, and that sort of tension has filled the air. Although Sebastian and Alfred both love their boyfriends, they both sort-of want them to just kiss and get it over with.

But they don't. They go back to eating their own food. Alfred and Sebastian nearly explode from the teasing.

"So, Alfred," Ciel states, turning towards the older man, "How was the flight over to England? I hope it wasn't too drastic for you and Arthur." Alfred sighs in relief to such a simple conversation; something he can answer to, for once.

"Oh, I was already over. I visit Arthur regularly." Alfred explains. Sebastian turns to Alfred, surprised.

"You mean to say, you live in the United States, while Arthur lives in England?" Ciel asks.

"Well, yeah." Alfred answers. "I mean, I part-time live here with him, and he part-time lives there with me. We both have decided that, since we have enough money to, we shouldn't choose between one home land. We both love our countries, and love each other, so… We made it work." Arthur and Alfred connect eyes, and smile. Silence enters the conversation, everyone thinking. At that moment, both Arthur and Sebastian decide that the war is off; for now.

The rest of the night is rather uneventful. Sebastian gets a burger, like Alfred, and takes one bite of it, and one fry, before proclaiming to be full. Arthur and Ciel never move closer to each other, but did share their food with the other. Alfred, still blatantly confused, just shut up for the rest of the date, surprising Arthur. Sebastian tried talking to Alfred, but was immediately closed down. When the bill came, Arthur paid for Alfred and himself, while Ciel paid for Sebastian and himself. They stand outside now, completely bewildered - yet happy - at the strange date.

"That was one hell of a date." Sebastian comments jokingly. Only him and Ciel laugh, because only they get the joke. They all begin walking across the street, wondering what happened to each other throughout the date. No one knows the full story of any of the others.

"I'll say," Alfred mutters, looping an arm through Arthur's, who blushes. "Let's hope we can have another soon, yeah?"

"No." Sebastian and Arthur immediately decline, causing Alfred and Ciel to give them peculiar glances.

"I-I mean…" Arthur stumbles to find his wording.

"-Well, I'd much rather go on dates alone." Sebastian says, nudging Ciel, who coughs, embarrassed.

"Yeah. That's what… I was thinking." Arthur covers, nuzzling into a blushing Alfred. They both have reached their cars; an old-school Rolls Royce, belonging to Arthur, and a shiny black sports car, courtesy of Sebastian.

"Well, it's time this wonderful date ends." Sebastian says. Everyone nods.

"I'll talk to you soon, okay Ciel? I sent you a funny blog, check it out, okay?" Alfred acknowledges Ciel, who smiles.

"I will." He responds. They get into their designated vehicles, and leave.

In the Rolls Royce, Arthur smacks Alfred repeatedly.

"They totally knew! What did you tell them!?" Arthur shouts.

"Chill, Iggy! They didn't have a clue!" Alfred cries out. After getting his physical anger out, Arthur starts the car, seething.

"They knew. I could tell. Ciel almost caught me, when I stumbled about my eye patch… He caught it, and figured it out. I swear, America, what did you tell them? You stupid git…" Arthur grumbles. Alfred – America - fake cries.

"Oh, England… You're so mean to me… I'm so abused…" He whimpers. Arthur – England – sighs.

"I'm sorry… Of course they don't know. We just seem like a normal couple, right? There's nothing off between us…" Arthur says quietly, turning onto the highway that leads back to his house. Alfred laughs.

"Don't worry, they so didn't know. I'm so badass. But, something was off about Sebastian…" Alfred trails off.

"You noticed it too?"

"Yeah, his nails were black, and he had a weird tattoo on his left hand…" Alfred explains. Arthur momentarily turns towards him.

"When did you see his hands?"

"W-when… Uh… When we went to the bathroom, he… washed his hands…" Alfred slowly says, not mentioning how he was fucked; both literally and figuratively.

"I was right… I figured it out earlier on in the date. Sebastian is a demon. That tattoo you saw was most likely a sign of a Faustian Contract; Poor Ciel, I don't even think he knew that Sebastian belonged to someone else…"

"Oh… Well, England, of course you'd know…" America laughs. His boyfriend is so weird. _No one else's boyfriends would come up with the fact that someone was a demon; No one else's boyfriends would talk to invisible people and claim for them to be fairies or unicorns; No one else's boyfriends would give their lovers a unicorn. England has done all of that._

"W-what's that supposed to mean, ass hat!?" England shouts, frustrated. He nearly loses control of the car when America dives in, planting a sweet kiss on the Brit's lips.

"It means I love you. Now chill out and drive."

In the sports car, the ride is anything but silent. At first, it was. Sebastian used that time to think about what Alfred said about Arthur. _I shouldn't have taken such swift advantage of him like that in the restroom,_ Sebastian cursed himself. _I'll have to apologize to him soon._

"So, what really happened in the bathroom?" Ciel asks Sebastian, breaking his concentration.

"Nothing you need to worry about, My Lord." Sebastian replies, already having morphed back into a butler. Ciel huffs.

"I would order it, but… I don't want to know." Ciel relents, changing topics. "Do you think they knew?"

"That I was a demon? Maybe, but neither of them said anything, so I can't prove it."

"What about the fact that you're my butler?"

"You said I worked for you; I think that's the only indicator."

"What about how you became my butler?"

"I had to wash my hands after using the restroom; Alfred definitely saw the mark. He was smart enough to not comment on it, although he asked why I wear gloves. I said it was to be polite. But I did notice something strange about him." At Sebastian's comment, Ciel turns towards him.

"What?"

"Well," Sebastian explains, "When I explained it was to be polite, he almost said 'That's so eighteen-hundreds'. I think he might have known that we are from the eighteen hundreds, but he didn't pry. I was also curious about how he knew what the eighteen-hundreds were like."

"Yes, I noticed something of that sort about Arthur as well. He asked about my patch. He said that his was made of leather. He doesn't need an eye patch though. His eyes are fine. He said it was from his great-great grandfather, who was a pirate, but… He was obviously lying. It's simply ridiculous how terrible of a liar he is." Ciel decides. "You don't think… That they're time-travelers too, do you?"

"Well," Sebastian considers, taking his boyfriends hand and kissing the knuckles, "Everyone has their secrets. You should know that, My Lord."


End file.
